


L.O.V.E: Lobelia's Obsidian Vacation Extravaganza

by MCMelly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMelly/pseuds/MCMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"My cousin, long time no see!"<br/>**"Follow me."</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prolgue: Business as Usual

(Kyoya's POV)

"Tamaki-senpai, do all of us really have to go surprise your cousins?" Haruhi huffs, settling back in her seat of the limo. "Or, at the very least, do we have to surprise them?"

"Yes!" Tamaki pouts at the newest host club member. "I haven't seen them in a while, so why not surprise them? It's not like they're going to turn us all away."

"They could." Hikaru and Kaoru glance up at the host club king from their video game, smirking at him.

"Shut it, you two!" Tamaki glares at them. "No one asked for your input!" The twins shrug and go back to their game.

"Hey, Takashi!" Honey scoots closer to the right window, squishing his finger against the glass in an attempt to point at something beyond the fence line. "Do you see what I see?"

Mori shifts to look out the window, nodding at his cousin. "Yeah."

"What do you see, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi sits forward, curious.

"It looks like a horse!" The little blond moves to make room for Haruhi. "I think someone's riding it!"

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru squish in with the three, one on either side of Haruhi, their game abandoned. "Hey, there is someone riding a horse!"

"Move it, you two!" Tamaki shoves his way in between them, squishing Haruhi between himself and Hikaru. "Huh, so there is." The six of them watch in silence for a moment, watching the horse and rider as they move with the limo. "Hey, wait a minute!" Tamaki's face lights up. "That looks like Fifer!" He shoves away from the window and moves for the sun roof.

"Fifer?" Haruhi blinks at him, confused.

"I'm going to guess and say that's one of his cousins." I push my glasses back up on my nose, not quite interested in the situation.

By now, Tamaki has opened the sun roof and has pulled himself up on the seat, his head and shoulders outside of the moving limo. "Hey, Fifer! Fifer!" He starts waving at the distant horse and rider.

The dou moves closer, moving along close to the fence line, both parties seeming to enjoy the fast clip they're moving at. From my place beside Mori, I can make out details. The girl's face is adorned with a massive smile, her blue-violet eyes, the same color as Tamaki's, dancing above it. Sun kissed brunette hair streams out behind her in a ponytail. Her solid black mount has his ears pricked, his mane and tail whipping out in onyx colored waves.

"Tamaki!!" Fifer switches the reins to one hand and waves back at her cousin. "Long time, no see! What brings you to my turf?!"

"I was going to surprise you and Byron!" Tamaki sheepishly runs a hand through his blond hair. "But I guess the cat's out of the bag now!"

"Only if I beat you to the house!" With a laugh, Fifer takes the reins back in both hands, turning her attention back to the window between her horse's ears. Without a word from his rider, the horse puts on speed, whinnying excitedly. Fifer and her horse pull ahead of the limo, the black vehicle losing ground with each stride the dark horse takes.

"What?! You can't beat us!" Tamaki pulls himself back into the limo, his eyes betraying his uncertainty. "Driver, step on it!"

"Yes, sir." The limo begins to speed up, drawing even with the pair.

Tamaki pokes his head back out of the sunroof. "Game on, Fifer!"

Fifer smirks back at her cousin, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Game on, indeed!" She drops the horse's reins, taking hold of his mane instead, and leans forward. With a buck, the horse takes off, his dark plume of a tail streaking out like a banner behind him. Fifer turns in her saddle, giving Tamaki a two fingered salute as she and her mount gain ground.

"I think we just lost." Hikaru blinks at the retreating pair.

"Yeah." Kaoru places his elbow on his brother's shoulder.

"So," At the sound of Haruhi's voice, Tamaki drops back down into his seat, his stunned expression clearing slightly. "What exactly do your cousins do, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Oh," Tamaki turns to her, his expression returning to its usual cheerfulness. "They run a horse ranch."

"Tamaki," I look at my best friend, my interest piqued. "What is your cousins' last name?"

"de Grantaine." Tamaki raises an eyebrow. "Their father is my mother's older brother. Why?"

"My father has been trying to get a mounted police force together." I push my glasses back up, settling back in my seat. "He checked out several other ranches before settling on doing business with them. It seems your cousins are working with my family."


	2. Speak of the Devil...

(Kyoya's POV)

It's not much longer before the limo pulls up in front of a small manor, two slightly larger barns looming behind it. Fifer and her black mount are waiting at the stoop of the manor, a look of amusement of the girl's face as she watches the limo's approach.

The look vanishes when a tall male bursts through the door of the manor, relief and annoyance plain on his face. He immediately confronts Fifer, an argument brewing.

"Oh, dear." Tamaki leans closer to the front of the limo, the divider separating us from the driver taken down. "I wonder what's up between those two."

The limo pulls to a stop, the male who confronted Fifer barely glancing at us as we all pile out.

Fifer glares at the man in front of her. "Byron, I'm fine. I can handle Obbie and Obbie can handle most threats, you know that." Her blue violet eyes snap icily.

"What about threats neither of you can handle, huh?" Byron crosses his arms, glaring at the girl with eyes the same shade as hers and Tamaki's. "How will I know where you are to come help you?"

"I almost never know where I'll be!" Fifer takes hold of her horse's bridle, turning him toward the barns. "How am I supposed to tell you if even I don't know?!" With a final icy glare, Fifer leads her black mount back to his stall. Byron glares after her, any trace of relief swamped with annoyance.

"So, uh," Tamaki begins awkwardly, shrugging. "Surprise?"

Bryon's annoyance vanishes at the sight of his cousin. "Tamaki!" He sweeps the blond up in his arms, hugging Tamaki in the host club king's own fashion. "Mon cousin, longtemps sans voir!"*

"Haha!" Tamaki smiles at Byron, returning his hug. "That's what Fifer said, too!"

"Fifer!" Byron abruptly sets his cousin down. "Suivez-moi."** He turns in the direction his sister went, motioning for us to follow him.

Tamaki blinks after his cousin and shrugs, turning to us. "Well, I guess we just follow him." He follows Byron along the same path.

The rest of us exchange looks and follow along behind.

(Fifer's POV)

"Fife!" I raise a brow at the sound of my brother's voice and head to the tack room, leaving Obbie standing in his stall.

I hear Byron enter the barn a second later, noting Tamaki and six others with him when I return from the tack room, a brush in hand. "Piss off." I set the brush on Obbie's onyx shoulder and run it over his barely damp coat.

"Fifer Reeve, watch it." Byron levels his blue violet eyes at me, looking at me pointedly. "We've got guests."

"Speaking of," I perch on Obbie's back, holding the brush in one hand. "Tamaki, who be these people?"

"These are my friends." Tamaki smiles amiably, not at all affected by the tension between me and my brother. "The seven of us make up the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"So you guys are the ones Benibara keeps ranting about." I set the brush down and step out of the stall. "Let's see here," I point first to the tallest black haired male and the little blond perched on his shoulders. "Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai," Next is the black haired male with glasses. "Kyoya," Next to last is two auburn haired twins. "Hikaru and Kaoru, and last but not least, Haruhi." I point to the club's only female host last.

"Wow!" Hani hops down from Mori's shoulders. "You know our names!"

"Yep!" I giggle. "I saw you at Ouran one day and Benibara just told me your names as I pointed you out."

"Wait a minute," Tamaki blinks at me, apprehensiveness in his eyes. "You go to Lobelia?"

"Geez, it has been a while since you were here." I shake my head at my cousin. "Unfortunately, yes, I do go to Lobelia."

"So, you don't like it there?" Tamaki's face shows his concern.

"Not at all, but being part of the Zuka Club helps a bit." I shrug, then start as I realize something. "Oh, no!" I dart back into the tack room, reemerging with Obsidian's bridle and saddle. I set them next to his stall and turn back to the host club. "Guys, I hate to say this, but the Host Club must disappear for a bit."

"But we just got here!" Hikaru and Kaoru pout at me.

"I know, but Benibara will be here any minute, and only God knows what she'll test me on to stay in the Zuka Club!" I turn Tamaki and the twins around, shoving them toward Byron. "By, you and I will talk later, but right now, get them the hell out of my sight, cause if I can see them," I scoop the saddle up from its spot on the floor and set it on Obsidian's back. "Benibara most certainly can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"My cousin, long time no see!"  
> **"Follow me."


	3. And He Shall Appear

(Kyoya's POV)

"So, what's going on, Byron?" Tamaki blinks up at his older cousin as he leads us into the manor.

Byron runs a hand through his brunette hair, shaking his head. "Benibara is hosting surprise tests for all the Zuka Club members."

"If it's supposed to be a surprise, how does Fifer-senpai know about hers?" Haruhi raises a brow.

Byron smirks. "She was asked to go into Benibara's office to get something and the calendar was left out on the desk. She just glanced at it and saw her test was today." His smirk mirrors one of the twins' grins. "Once she saw that, she mentioned Obsidian and their routines together." He opens the door for us, stepping in behind us. "Fifer said Benibara looked interested, so she's hoping she'll be asked to show off a routine."

"Aah, I get it." Tamaki nods, smiling. "Horseback riding was always one of her strong suits!"

Byron nods and motions us over to a window, pulling back the bright red curtains to reveal a large outdoor ring. Fifer and Obsidian trot around and around it, waiting for Benibara to show. "Yep, and what helps those two out there," He nods at his younger sister. "Fifer trained that horse herself." Byron ties the curtains back and waves toward a few chairs situated around the window. "She and Obsidian know each other like the back of her hand and his hoof."

"So, we get to watch?" Tamaki says excitedly, hopping into a plush arm chair and scooting closer to the window just as Benibara, Chizuru, and Hinako walk over to the ring.

"Yep." Byron takes a seat, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest, one ankle resting on the opposite knee. "I wanna see how this plays out."

(Fifer's POV)

"You weren't lying when you said this horse was handsome!" Benibara and the other head members lean on the fence line, watching Obbie and I warm up.

"So, Fifer," Chizuru raises a hand to her chin, cupping it in her palm just as I tug Obsidian to a halt. "Can you guess why we're here?"

I shake my head, playing dumb. "While it's nice to see you," I smile, attempting to hide my lie. "I have no idea why you'd show up at my house."

Benibara grins. "We're here to test your performance skills, and since you mentioned the handsome horse you're seated on, I'd like for you to show me what you two can do." She places a foot on the bottom rail of the fence, resting her arms on the top. Chizuru and Hinako do the same, Chizuru resting her elbow on one arm and her chin on her hand.

I nod. "With pleasure." I pick up the reins and nudge Obbie's ribs, turning him toward the middle of the ring. Once there, I turn him back to our audience of three. "Do you have a preference or is it my choice?"

"You're the expert here!" Hinako cups her hands around her mouth to be heard.

"Surprise us!" Chizuru finishes.

I nod. "Gotcha!" I lay a hand on Obsidian's night black neck, reaching into my pocket with my other hand for my phone to start the song for the routine. "Ready, boy?" He turns his head to look back at me, his liquid brown eyes glinting excitedly. "Alright, let's do this!"

(Kyoya's POV)

From my place by the window, I see Fifer and Obsidian bow, the start of a dressage routine. Once they stand up straight, Fifer turns her black mount to the left, the duo taking off at a trot. From there, they sweep into an intricate dance, moving in perfect sync with each other.

Obsidian whirls in circles, rising up on his hind legs and crashing down, the tiny rider on his back sticking to the saddle as though glued there. On all fours again, the black horse canters proudly around the ring, his ears pricked.

Fifer beams throughout the performance, she and her horse moving to a song only those outside can hear. She sticks to the saddle through the fast paced dance, sitting up proudly as she and Obsidian show off together.

Fifer and Obsidian slide to a stop, bowing at the end of their routine.

Byron stands up, heading for the door. "That's all she's willing to do, but they're gonna want more." He sweeps outside, the door shutting with finality.

(Fifer's POV)

I look up at the leading members of the Zuka Club expectantly, noting Obsidian's pricked ears, curious, too.

Benibara regards me in an almost bored way. Chizuru even goes so far as to yawn. "Is that all?"

I nod, nudging Obbie closer to the fence. "That was the end of the routine."

"Do you have anything else?" Hinako rests her chin on her hand, blatantly showing me she's bored.

I bristle inwardly, slightly insulted. "No, that was my best routine." Obbie sidesteps, catching my second lie and pacing excitedly, anticipating another routine.

"If you can't do more than that," Benibara shrugs, indifferent. "Then I'm afraid we can't keep you in the Zuka Club."

I shrug. "Then I guess I'm not in the Zuka Club anymore. Would you like for me to see you to your ride?" I switch the reins to one hand, seeming to be ready to dismount when I know they'll refuse the offer.

"No, thank you." Benibara turns on her heel, Chizuru and Hinako following her. "We can find our way just fine."

"Ladies." Byron nods at them as they pass, returning their glares with a cool look of his own. Once they've gotten into their car, my brother turns his attention back to me. "I'm guessing Hell just got worse?"

I shrug, sighing deeply. "Yeah, but in a way, it's a relief." I take the reins back in both hands, turning Obbie towards the gate. "Now I don't have to deal with the incessant fan club and Benibara ignoring my distaste and unwant for a romantic relationship with a woman."

Byron nods. "You gonna be alright?" He turns his head at the sound of the door shutting, turning back to me when he sees it's just Tamaki and the Host Club.

I shrug again. "I'm just gonna go for a ride. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, just don't be gone long. We've got camp to get ready for." Byron reminds gently.

I nod, nudging Obsidian first into a trot and then into a canter. I lean forward as Obbie pushes himself faster, reveling in his speed, and point him toward the far pastures.

(Kyoya's POV)

"Byron-senpai?" Hani looks down at the man from Mori's shoulders. "Where's Fife-chan going? I wanted to tell her how great she was!"

Byron smiles sadly at the little blond. "She's going for a ride, Hani. She'll be back later."

"Is she alright?" Tamaki watches the retreating form of his female cousin. "Should we go after her?! Quick, Host Club! To the barns!"

"Tamaki," I call the host club king back down. "Haruhi doesn't know how to ride a horse, and I regret to say all of us are probably rusty as it is. Also," I push my glasses back up on my nose. "I think if we needed to go after Fifer, Byron would already be on his sister's tail, am I correct?" I glance at Tamaki's other cousin.

He nods. "I'd have gone to the barn and saddled Yankee, but I don't think Fifer or Obsidian would've taken nicely to me tagging along." He turns and starts to head back to the manor. "Just give her a little bit. She'll calm down."

Tamaki sighs sadly. "Okay." He perks back up almost immediately in typical Tamaki fashion. "Byron, you mentioned a camp?" Byron nods, turning back to face his cousin, confusion clouding his blue violet eyes. "What is it? What do you do?" Tamaki's eyes sparkle curiously.

Byron smirks teasingly. "You'll have to wait for Fifer to get back." He continues on his way back into the manor.

"But we wanna know now!" The twins appear in front of the man, pouting childishly.

Byron shakes his head at the twins. "I'd rather not explain until Fifer gets back. Believe me, she's gonna want to know this more than you guys. Now, if you'll all follow me," He steps onto the first step of the manor and crosses to the door, opening and holding it for us. "I'll find some board games or something to keep you all occupied until Fifer gets back."

"What if," Hikaru fixes him with mischievous hazel eyes.

"We don't want to play a board game?" Kaoru finishes his twin's sentence.

"He did say, "or something," guys." Haruhi takes a hold of both of their shirt collars, dragging them inside. Mori and Hani follow behind them. I wait behind with Tamaki.

"Byron," Tamaki blinks at his cousin. "Is the camp something that's going to upset Fifer?"

Byron ushers the two of us inside, shutting the door behind us. "Possibly, Tamaki, possibly."


End file.
